


玄机

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 其实是玄鸡, 分级变动了, 摸鱼, 神tm小童话, 谜之现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“大吉大利，今晚吃鸡”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. 大吉大利

**Author's Note:**

> 考试季摸鱼
> 
> 玄鸡和她的主Ren
> 
> 而有关“吃鸡”的部分就看什么时候有空了【
> 
> 为了协调吊诡剧情，可能会魔改真实的习性啥的【
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，肯定会修

“我回……哦，Rey，你又已经站在门口了，我还以为自己今天开门的动静足够轻了呢。”Ben Solo嘴上是这么无奈地笑着，上半身却早就习惯性地俯了下去，将脑袋凑到正背着手努力踮脚的棕发少女跟前，帮她顺利地送出这一记啄吻，“怎么样，今天的学习任务都完成了吗？有什么困难的地方吗？”

这真是一个再标准不过的啄吻，就如同鸟儿一般用嘴唇贴了一下他的脸颊，轻巧而又迅速。

“Ben！Ben！我都看完、啾……全看完了！没有不会的！啾……我有惊喜！惊喜！Ben！你等我一下……”得到一个舌吻作为回礼后，这位被叫作Rey的女孩就急匆匆地回卧室去了。

男人不是没听见，混在她清亮的嗓音间那几声模模糊糊的鸟鸣。是的，鸟鸣。这是一个要从一年前说起的“魔幻故事”。

去年的这个时候，正值Ben Solo准备博士论文的最紧要关头，没日没夜的数据分析和结构调整令他肉眼可见地憔悴了下来。于是，他的外祖看不下去了，不知道从哪弄来了一只雏鸟送他，告诉他“你可以不为自己的身体负责。但是，Ben，你要考虑清楚了，这里还有只小家伙在等着你喂呢”。并且，他们一点拒绝的机会也不给自己的外孙，扔下一堆必需用品和饲养须知就离开了。

因为要照顾家里这个新来的“小麻烦鬼”，Ben每天不得不按时三餐，规律作息——既然都要放下论文、到厨房搭配雏鸟的“婴儿餐”了，就索性也把自己的食物弄了吧；既然它都已经困得东倒西歪了，自己也就先睡下吧，真不知道怎么一点小小的声响都能惊动它，关了门都没用。不过相对的，疲惫时一走出书房，就能看到Rey也从木制的小鸟屋探出头来望着自己……啊，整颗心瞬间软得一塌糊涂。

Rey，他给它起名为Rey，念在嘴里十分顺口好听。Rey是一只拥有淡橘色腮红的玄凤小姑娘，换完羽毛后一身灰白，只头顶那几根是罕见的深棕色，漂亮又神气。她特别黏Ben，走哪都想跟着；不让一起进卫生间，她还会疯狂地“敲门”。所以，每次男人必须要出去办事时，都得先和她“讲”二十分钟道理，不是恐吓“Rey你再这样我就买鸟笼回来了，把你的小鸟屋锁进去”，就是发誓“Rey，我必须得去一趟，但我一定会尽快回来，我保证，你看我什么时候骗过你”……而Rey一般也会在好一阵耍赖后终于放行，站在门前的地板上偏着头看他关门。

可以说，她是Ben能身心健康地拿到博士学位的最大功臣。但令人哭笑不得的是，就在一个月前，男人被授予证书的那一日，Rey也在他刚进家门后兴高采烈地示意他赶紧跟着自己去卧室——别问他是怎么看出来的，他就是觉得小鹦鹉今天也很开心。只是，他万万没有想到Rey也为他准备了“毕业礼物”，一个惊喜——一枚躺在他枕头上的蛋。

很尴尬，他该怎么告诉这只浑身上下都洋溢着幸福与母性的玄凤姑娘，这只是一颗无精卵，孵不出小鸟的。

左思右想，Ben还是决定装出一脸的高兴与赞赏，然后帮她把那颗蛋挪回了她的小屋子——一直孵不出来的话，她应该也就大概懂了吧。希望。天啊，他打算以后连蛋类也戒了。

可惜，直到攒出了一小窝，Rey都还没能意识到什么，仍旧每天傻乎乎地守着那五枚永远都不可能有回应的蛋。他不是没想过偷偷把它们拿走，试过一次，直接导致小鹦鹉像是疯了一样地满家乱窜，直到自己声称“我只是想看看它们”，并将那几只小巧又脆弱的圆球从准备拿去花园埋掉的纸盒里拿出来，她才渐渐平静下来——老天啊，她知道蛋在他这后，还亲昵地主动把它们朝他推了推……

这几乎成了Ben的心魔。所以，一周前，当他在打开家门后看到一位神色惊惧又如释重负的赤裸少女时，男人脑中的第一个想法竟然是：人形的话，能听懂人类的语言吗？自己是不是终于可以给她讲清楚这一切了？

哦，他当然知道那是Rey了。哪怕先不提那种藏在潜意识里的直觉，单凭她的发色和手中小心翼翼捧着的五枚卵，就已经可以确定个百分之九十五了——剩下的百分之五，是玄凤Rey每次都必定会在门口迎接他，就这样站在门口。至于害怕和排斥？拜托，都知道那是Rey了……况且，她明显比自己还要恐慌。

探索科学到了一定程度，某种意义上是会有些时刻不信科学的。

不过讲道理，本质上还是一只鹦鹉的Rey，得先从最基础的“人话”学起。也幸好，她本质上是一只鹦鹉。不说意思理解得到不到位，至少背单词的水准是一流的；再找影像资料给少女演示她所记下来的都是什么东西，一天一天地进步也是蛮快的。

期间，Rey又生了一只蛋，就在大前天……不不，Ben是清白的，他什么都没干。倒是因着这个导火索，他终于有机会给女孩好好地讲上一遍“鹦鹉的生殖构造与雌性的生理现象”，用了整整一个下午。若说要完全听懂，那是有些难为Rey了，但她也差不多有了一点概念：自己时不时就会有一个蛋，但只有先“做爱”还是什么的，生下来的蛋才能长出小鹦鹉。

然后，她就哭哭啼啼地目送男人出门，去把那五加一个“长不出小鹦鹉”的蛋埋进花园里。Ben回来后可安慰了好一阵，又是帮她擦眼泪又是抱着轻抚她的脊背和发顶，就是鬼知道最后为什么安慰到了床上。

“Ben！Ben！今天的！下午！啾……下午的时候！起名字！”因此，当看到娇俏的少女兴奋又期待地捧着一颗手掌大小的蛋从卧室出来时，Ben的心跳都停了——

他完全忘记告诉Rey了，人类有个东西，叫安全套。

不对……更重要的问题似乎是：她其实也很想和自己一起养孩子？


	2. 今晚吃鸡

如果Rey还是玄凤的形态，绝对已经气成一只圆鼓鼓的小毛球了。可她现在是人形，就只能抱着膝盖和怀里的蛋坐在床上，只留给赶忙也跑来卧室的男人一个冷漠的背影。

这就是物种差异了。人类Ben将近三十年来形成的价值观是“爱护自己的女孩，不要随便就让她怀孕，务必务必在行事前做好安全措施”，而鹦鹉Rey的本能认知却是“要和配偶一直待在一起，生很多很多蛋，养很多很多孩子”；处男Ben觉得“惦记上后不贸然行动，而是先做好万全准备再静静地等待时机”是一种代表了深情和慎重的隐忍不发，但玄凤Rey只觉得这是他“打从一开始就备好了东西防她，从未考虑过和她有孩子”……

简单点来说，就是Ben抛开羞耻，将自己悄悄买了一盒安全套放在床头柜里的行径全盘托出，只为论证自己对少女早已觊觎多时，绝不是她想的那样“只是逢场作戏、应付了事，甚至都不射进去”——老天啊她哪学来这些话的？可Rey的鹦鹉小脑瓜却钻进了牛角尖：看吧，这个男人早就算计好了，玩玩可以，当作是解闷，但绝不愿意和她一起养孩子。

都快冤枉死了——先不管鹦鹉的年龄怎么算，变成人形后的女孩怎么看都最多二十岁，他哪里会忍心直接留在里边？再说了再说了，在他看来，Rey先前的那些蛋几乎等同于是人类女生的生理期，只是她自己不太了解罢了，等她听完明白后肯定就……然而，谁能想到，玄凤少女竟然是真的想为他生孩子啊，甚至可能在有第一枚卵的时候就开始期待了。

怪不得。这样一来，很多事就解释得通了。

“Rey……”“走、啾……走开！”Ben想伸手碰一碰她的肩头，却被无情地侧身避开了，“我等下、等下自己去埋掉它，不麻烦、不麻烦你了，啾……我明天早上就走，走……我去、我去找一个愿意和我一起……一起养孩子的，啾啾，你随便和谁、和谁不要孩子，啾！啾啾啾！啾啾啾唔……”

越说越气，Rey后来干脆放弃了人类的语言，直接叽叽喳喳地叫了起来——紧接着，就被扳着脑袋教训了嘴唇和舌尖。

其实也不奇怪，鹦鹉时的她胆子就已经大得不行了。但有些话，就是不许乱说。

“你想走哪去，sweetheart？”这个吻很激烈，唇舌分离时还拉出了一道丝线，“你还想和谁去生孩子？我都说了是怕你还并不打算要我的孩子——当然，现在我知道这只是一个误会了——我为我的想当然道歉。但是Rey，你听好了，我亲自养大的小鹦鹉，自然也只能我来喂……你的小鸟肚子能装多少，我今天就补偿给你多少。”说完，Ben就从已经被亲得晕乎乎的女孩手里拿走了那颗蛋，轻轻地安置在了碍不着事的窗台上。

“啾……我不要你！走开！我还在生气！啄你哦！”有点晕归有点晕，骨气还是在的。

而男人顺着她的威胁看了看那对粉嫩柔软的嘴唇，手上掀她衣服的动作却是没骨气地顿了一下：“我什么时候不是随便你啄的，sweetheart？现在就乖一点，明天早上，我告诉你我最‘怕’被‘啄’哪里——”

啧，这小鹦鹉怎么又不穿内衣。一层睡裙剥开后，就能看到胸口的斑驳吻痕，以及乳晕上随着可爱珠粒一同轻晃的牙印。说起来，如果是产卵的话，那女孩还会不会有乳汁啊。可它们又这么的敏感，随便用指腹压着摩擦几下就兴奋地硬挺起来了，再拧着轻轻扯拽……对，就像这样，她就会瞬间软了身子，嗓子里全是黏乎乎的哼叫。所以，应该会有的吧。她这么甜，乳汁的味道也一定不会差——Ben一边想着，一边加大了吮吸和舔舐的力道，仿佛如此一来，自己就真的能讨到几口尝尝。

大概是因为昨晚刚做过一次，今天又产了一颗卵，少女身下的状态非常好。被坚硬圆润的蛋壳实实在在地按摩过了，松软的入口和甬道都还有些充血，敏感得不像话——温热湿滑的粘膜刚一感受到抚摸，就紧紧地裹上去撒娇，抱着两根和“纤细”一点边都搭不上的手指厮磨蠕动，特别地黏人。男人挑了挑眉，继续溺爱着吮在口中的那颗肉蒂，嘬吸的节奏很均匀，露出表皮的部分还会被软滑的舌背碾着按揉。这能帮他更快更准确地找到那块粗糙的组织，那块勾着指尖抠挖一会儿就能令Rey丢掉神智的组织。

“你说说看，sweetheart，还有谁像我一样了解你？知道你喜欢吃什么……也知道你喜欢‘吃’什么。”Ben刻意更加用力地骚扰了几下那处鼓胀起来的软肉，“离开了我的床，我的怀抱，你确定你还睡得着吗，我的小鹦鹉？”

回应他的，是一串有气无力又带点埋怨意味的鸣叫。但男人很满意，因为她腿间的那张嘴总能将一切都“说”清楚。手指拌着爱液搅动，仔细听的话，还有液滴砸在床单上的细微声响——他的Rey，喜欢极了，也想要极了。她想让自己快点填进去，每一个角落都满满地撑开，每一寸腔壁都涂上带着气味和体温的汁液……甚至是最深处，那个最脆弱又最贪吃的地方，也想吻住他，吮吸出每一滴粘稠浑浊的白液，再牢牢地锁在身体里。

这次，Ben选择了让Rey趴在自己的身前，他觉得这个体位好像更能体现出自己充满独占欲的强硬态度——也更适合好好调教最隐秘的那扇门扉，毕竟，那是今天的主菜。女孩的肚子下边垫了两只枕头，肉感挺翘的臀瓣和坠着爱液的私处就被调整成了最方便享用的角度和高度。男人抓揉着手感极佳的臀肉，然后忽然一个挺身，那只份量可怖还绕着青筋的怪物就挤开了入口跳动着的肌肉，狠狠地顶弄过刚被坏心地玩弄到即将高潮却又戛然而止的那片凸起，最后抵着前穹，一口气撞在一圈软韧光滑的粘膜上。

要是少女仍是鹦鹉，这一下肯定炸毛了。但她不是，所以退而求其次，因为过分的舒爽，她起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，连头皮都在发麻。敏感的位置都被照顾到了，接着是无比满足的充实感，真是爱死和他一起做这种事了……原来如此啊，所以这才被人类称作是“做爱”。就是身后这个混蛋，说着“做爱后生下来的蛋才能长出小鹦鹉”，却自己悄悄地戴上了那个什么“安全套”。他的那些担心根本就说不通啊，不打算要他的孩子的话，自己哪里会把第一枚生在他的枕头上，还开开心心地带他去看，跟个傻子一样……嘶，这个男人这回怎么有点怪怪的？

Ben没有像前几次那样大开大合地抽动，或者说，只有小半时间是那样。其他时候，他都是深深地埋在Rey的身体里，但也不是完全不动，而是幅度较小频率较快的戳弄，一种截然不同的进攻方式，只有被他这么料理着的少女才明白这其中的关窍：以往最是被重点疼爱的那处靠前的敏感带，此刻却沦为了辅佐，仅仅是被尺寸野蛮的柱身压着摩擦罢了——真正享受着悉心照料的，是正被沉甸甸的顶部时而轻敲时而研磨的娇嫩孔隙。

先小心轻柔地将它按摩酸软，再顶弄几下让它熟悉正挤着它索吻的性器；接着，便是稍微放肆些的抽动，撞得它不断轻颤，又因为尝到了滋味而渐渐卸下防备……几个循环后，女孩就能软糯糯地含住小半个圆润的顶端了，还会羞涩地小口吮吻。可爱啊，抽离时还依依不舍地发出“啵”的一声。

应当不是错觉，Rey今天湿得不得了。不是那种汹涌地向外飞溅，而是从交合的缝隙缓缓地流淌出来，却没有尽头，眼见着就浸透了身下那一整片床单。估计也是这个原因吧，少女也没有明显地潮吹过，高潮时也只是全力夹住Ben，以保证最为嘴馋的地方可以稳稳地含着大半个顶部吸吮。所以，单从外部看来，男人是死死地压在那副娇小的身躯上，浇灌着什么东西——但从两人身体间溢出的，却只有女孩的清液。

刚刚交代出来的这次，比前两天的都要舒服畅快，不知道多少倍。所以，尽管躺了下来，将还不时颤栗一番的Rey圈进了怀里，Ben却完全没有“今天就到此为止”的想法：只是歇一会儿而已，自己还要和女孩一起好好品味新开发的那处极乐地带呢，让她在灭顶的高潮中将他也一并榨出来，再如“承诺”好的那般把她喂满。对，喂满，淹没，无处躲藏——下一枚卵，必须能孵出他们的孩子来……

“Ben，我……怎么你的说话声音压得这么低，不方便接电话吗？哦，只是方便听也可以，这事情比较急。”是外祖母Padmé，她听起来没有平时那么从容淡定，“我刚刚才知道，我们送给你的那只雏鸟，并不是你外祖父去宠物店买回来的，而是他的一个忘年交狐朋狗友送他的……对不起，Ben，我太激动了，没注意到自己的措辞。咳，总之重点是，那个人刚刚才发现自己搞反了，把自己要留下的小鸟错拿给了你外祖父。我不知道这些鸟有什么特殊的，但他说是让你外祖父明天带着他去找你，坚持要把鸟换回来。Ben，我打电话来就是先和你知会一声，以及无论你想怎么处理这件事，我都支持你。”

……

休想。


End file.
